


A date like no other

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Sappy, Sappy Ending, this is lame as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Summary: winter break ends with a very unexpected date, but as the title says, it’s a date like no other.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 78





	A date like no other

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: here’s a oneshot on Ushijima and Tendou! This doesn’t contain spoilers, well not that I think so! I hope you all enjoy it though! Please leave a kudos if you do I’m grateful for any support I get! Now let’s see this through!

Tendou looked around his dorm, he was incredibly bored. Many of his friends had gone to visit their families for winter break, but he didn’t. His mom had told him to come home, but his father insisted he stayed there to study.

In the end, he stayed, he didn’t want his father nagging at him.

The first few days were spent binging shōnen jump magazines and trading Manga volumes with one of Aoba Johsai’s blockers.

-

_ “ Oi scary blocker!” _

_Hanamaki turned around first and realized it was Tendou Satori from Shiratorizawa. He groaned, not wanting to deal with the blocker._

_“Maybe if I ignore him he’ll think it’s iwaizumi”_

_“Yes cause our vice-captain has curly hair and measures 6’2 huh? Just ask what he wants” Hanamaki said walking off. Matsukawa sighed in defeat, he turned around and greeted the other._

_“What do you want?”_

_“You want to trade manga volumes?”_

_Matsukawa gave a lazy smile, “how do you know I read manga? What if I read novels?”_

_“Doubt it, plus you radiate ‘I read one piece in a span of a month’ energy, so what do you say?”_

_“It actually took tw—you piece of crap, I’m not trading manga volumes with you!”_

_“Would you rather I kick your ass in volleyball, or will you willingly trade with me?”_

_Hanamaki came back with a can of milk tea. He wasn’t surprised that Matsukawa was being a bitch, they both had this little rivalry, Hanamaki didn’t like him since he would block, every, single, one of his spikes, but other than the redhead was pretty cool._

_“Fine, what do you have?”_

_“Your lie in April, and Naruto”_

_Hanamaki spits out his drink, he did not just say he had the actual manga of ‘your lie in April’. The pinkette looked at his best friend with pleading eyes, and the raven wanted to punch him so bad._

_“We’ll trade, I take you’re lie in April and I have this manga book called ‘doubt’ it’s horror by the way”_

_“I’m no coward”_

-

The memory still lived in satori’s head, especially since it began a brand new friendship. They had binged some anime’s together and after a while, Matsukawa finally warmed up to him.

Even Hanamaki had warmed up to him, oh how good it was to have people who read shōnen jump and manga.

He laid there, ready to binge another few episodes of ‘Gintama’ by himself. But he was a bit hungry, he got up to get a few snacks from the convenience store when he noticed Ushijima was in his dorm.

The boy looked like he had just come back.

“Toshi!”

“Hm?”

The boy turned around and was greeted with a hug from the redhead. He was a bit confused before hugging back.

“I thought you left Toshi, why are you back so soon?”

“I only went to visit my mother for a few days, I was planning on coming back, how have you spent your time?”

“I made friends!”

“Oh, with whom?”

Tendou messed up his hair and tried to imitate Matsukawa. Wakatoshi wasn’t getting it, was he reenacting something?

“I’m super scary but read manga and watch anime for a living”

“Um...who exactly are you?”

“Toshi! I’m that scary middle blocker from seijoh! Do you know? the tall one, who looks like he wishes he was asleep instead of playing volleyball”

“Satori, his name is Matsukawa”

Tendou pouted before imitating Hanamaki. Wakatoshi still didn’t understand why he was acting like this.

“Toshi really? I’m the tall wing spiker, the one with pink hair, who also fell asleep that one time during our practice match”

“Satori, his name is Hanamaki, and he didn’t fall asleep he fainted, wait-you made friends with both of them?”

“Yep! They’re actually really cool, unlike Oikawa, that pretty boy has a major attitude”

“Okay then, well that’s great, how? If I may ask?”

“Toshi you don’t have to be so formal, and I saw them walking around in the same area as me, so I approached them and made a proposition with Matsukawa, after that it was friendship at first manga volume”

“Sounds exactly like something you would do, and he agreed from the looks of it”

“Yep!! Now wanna go get snacks and binge watch some anime?”

“Sure, would this count as another one of our dates?”

“Yes, now please Wakatoshi, do me the honors of being the Sasuke to my Naruto”

Wakatoshi smiled, “of course”

-

Wakatoshi was laying his head on the redhead’s shoulder while watching the movie of ‘5 centimeters per second’. Satori was trying his best not to cry, this movie always got the best of him.

“Toshi?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s not end up like them...please stay with me even when we’re old and gray..” tendou muttered in between his sobs, Wakatoshi paused the film and hugged the redhead.

“Satori, don’t cry...I promise we’ll stay together, now calm down...”

“Can we get married one day?”

“Are you sure?”

Tendou was caught off guard when Ushijima followed his proposal with a question.

“Why wouldn’t I be sure? Toshi I love you a lot, and I’m pretty sure that’s never gonna change”

“I don’t mean it like that, I mean we’re still in high school, you might regret it later in the future, I don’t want you to say-“

Tendou stopped his crying and let go of the other. Great! a misunderstanding.

“If that’s how you feel then fine”

“No Sato-“

Tendou left the room, scarf in his hands and a frown on his face. Wakatoshi ran after him and found him crying in the snow. He sat next to him and immediately regretted it, but tendou was worth getting his ass cold.

“Satori, I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry”

“Wakatoshi you mean everything you say! You’re such an idiot!”

“I know, that’s why I have you, to correct me if I’m wrong, satori, I never said no, I just wanted to make sure you were positive of your decision” Wakatoshi stated, hugging the other for warmth.

“WAKATOSHI IM SURE AS HELL!” Ushijima laughed, tendou’s heart was beating so fast, could the other hear it?

“I’ll marry you satori, in this life, and our next...” the other muttered out, a bit embarrassed of his words. Tendou showered him in kisses.

“When you play in nationals, I want that jersey-wearing my last name...”

“Wh—you want me to have your last name?”

“Yep, and I don’t take no for an answer! Now let’s get our asses out of the cold and finish the movie”

-

Tendou was smiling smugly at the tv as he saw how his husband was wearing his last name on the back of his jersey.

Semi smacked him, “Oi what the hell?!”

“I still can’t believe you convinced him to wear your stupid last name” he muttered out,

“Well I am his husband, it’s only obvious that he’d take it”

“You’re such a douche,” semi said, focusing back on the television. Tendou’s smile grew once more when he saw his husband smile. That winter day had started it all.

It started a happy marriage, and eventually, in maybe a few months, a happy family, but shhh, no one needed to know that, at least not yet.


End file.
